Episode 78
is the seventy-eighth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the fifteenth episode of the fourth season. Summary Up in the mountains, Gran Torino travels with Naomasa Tsukauchi and the Police Force tasked with hunting down the League of Villains. They move through the mountains using a police car after receiving word that Kurogiri has been moving throughout the area. They park their vehicle and receive word that the suspect has been located. Gran Torino uses his Quirk to soar through the trees and apprehends Kurogiri swiftly. He believes that if the police can capture the Warp Villain, the other members will fall into their lap in time. Detective Tsukauchi warns Gran Torino to be careful and adds that he will be difficult to restrain. Kurogiri tells Gran Torino that he has business with a wild man appearing in the mountains. He's garnered too much attention, which also led the police here. Even so, Kurogiri was determined to meet with this wild man. Suddenly, the entire area shakes with fierce vibrations. Kurogiri claims All For One is always looking toward the future and that Tomura Shigaraki wasn't his only underling. All For One told Kurogiri that if he should ever to feel uneasy about protecting Tomura, he should rely on that man. A giant appears and Kurogiri identifies him as All For One's ally, Gigantomachia. The giant claims everything he does is for his master and lays waste to the mountainside. At the hospital, Izuku learns of the news that the League of Villains attacked the Shie Hassaikai transport. Shota tells him not to feel responsible and explains that all students other than Mirio are to return to school. Eri will also remain behind despite Izuku's misgivings about leaving her. Izuku leaves to visit Mirio before returning to school. He finds Mirio spinning his legs with cheerful energy. He's trying to smile because that's what Sir Nighteye would want from him. He tells Izuku that he should try and smile for Eri as well. Izuku feels tremendous guilt for allowing Nighteye to die and for allowing Mirio to lose his abilities. He knows that Mirio did more than anyone during the raid and believes that if he had One For All, Mirio could've saved his master. Izuku asks Mirio if he would like his Quirk, but Mirio interrupts him and says he doesn't need it. He reminds Deku that he's the hero and says that one day Eri can use her power to rewind him and fix his abilities. Mirio claims he's fine and urges Izuku to continue on with a strong heart. All Might ears the exchange from the hallway. After being discharged, Izuku meets Eijiro at the doors of the hospital. Then, the police appear to ask them to accompany them to the station to answer some questions about the Shie Hassaikai raid. Meanwhile, Shoto and Katsuki leave for their provisional license training course. Shoto urges them along but Katsuki ignores him and demands that Shoto walk behind. The Work-Study group returns to Heights Alliance and reunites with the rest of Class 1-A. The classmates swarm Izuku, Ochaco, Tsuyu, and Eijiro. Tenya reminds everyone to be considerate of their exhaustion, but Izuku says that it's okay. Ochaco recalls talking to Aizawa about being unable to save Sir Nighteye. She resolves to help save people in the future. While everyone else spends time with the Work-Study group, Katsuki and Shoto both head to bed early. In the morning, Shoto and Katsuki head off to their training, this time guided by All Might and Present Mic. While Present Mic explains why he's in place for Eraser, All Might adds that its a measure to consider the League of Villains. All Might learned directly from Gran Torino about the incident with Gigantomachia. Despite capturing Kurogiri, Gran Torino feels it was a loss to let someone so dangerous go free. At the training facility, Endeavor confronts All Might and says he wishes to speak with him. As Shoto walks through the hallways, he hopes Endeavor and All Might don't cross paths. He also wishes he didn't have to cross paths with Inasa. Inasa arrives with Camie close behind. Seiji also joins to scold them about being too friendly with their U.A. rivals. He and Katsuki clash personalities while Gang Orca and Yokumiru Mera watch from another room. They plan on putting the students through their toughest trial yet. Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks *Jet Locations *Unspecified Hospital *U.A. High School *Unspecified Training Facility Battles & Events *Provisional Hero License Course (Started) Anime and Manga Differences *The anime expands Kurogiri's capture, showing how Gran Torino and the police are heading to his position and how is captured by the Hero, as well as giving Gigantomachia more presence. *The anime adds the scene of Izuku and Eijiro with the police after being discharged. Site Navigation fr:Épisode 78 it:Episodio 78 pl:Odcinek 78 Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Episodes Category:Remedial Course Arc Episodes